galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gboyers
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlestar Galactica Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Wiki2.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- Sannse (Talk) 13:09, June 2, 2010 Edits Firstly, welcome! I'm sorry if it seemed I was a little harsh with the reverts, but some of your additions and subtractions didn't make sense to me. For example, the removal of the Male and Female categories, and changing Colonial Fleet personnel to Colonial Fleet Personnel with the addition of a capital letter. The capital isn't needed since only Colonial Fleet is a proper name. Also, the characters category isn't really necessary; as an in-universe wiki, character categories should be replaced with individuals categories. However, I do agree that a clear category structure is needed. To address your points: *''The category structure I was mapping out is as follows: **''One root category for everything on the wiki. Whether it's Category:Browse or Category:Galactica Wiki.'' ***Agreed, although it should be Category:Battlestar Galactica Wiki since that is the namespace of the wiki (despite the url saying galactica.wikia.com) **''In that root category are the main categories - one for each set of information (Category:The New Series or Category:Battlestar Galactica Re-Imagined). There were several'' ***I was going with Battlestar Galactica (Re-Imagined Series) and Caprica (Series) in one category with Battlestar Galactica (Original Series) and Galactica 1980 in another for root categories. **''Inside each of those, would be the main categories for that series - Category:TNS Characters, Category:Colonial Fleet, Category:TNS Ships, Category:TNS Episodes etc ***Character categories should be individuals categories in my opinion - I've used them on several other wikis and it helps to give the wiki a sense of in-universe narrative. Episodes should be listed by full series name. **''I had a structure set out for the colonial fleet etc, since these had their names mixed up. The "Colonial Fleet" should refer to the whole military (before and after the attacks), separate to the civilian ships that form "The Fleet".'' ***No problems there. I believe I kept the entire The Fleet category and didn't change it? **''Within those categories would be sub-categories again for relevant things. So in characters would be cylons/humans/humanoidcylons/males/females etc. In Colonial Fleet would be ships/personnell/officers/pilots etc. In Episodes would perhaps be a subcategory for each season.'' ***''Agreed, although some categories such as pilots are not limited solely to the Colonial Fleet. There are civilian pilots, and Cylon pilots for instance. As for episodes, check 33 for an example of what I'm aiming for. **''Note that I added TNS/TRS when there would be the same article in TOS. If there wouldn't be the same article, then there's no need for the TNS/TRS prefix. However, I also thought it would be good for this wiki to focus on one or the other - so Category:Ships would refer to TNS/TRS rather than TOS or both; and any TOS articles/categories would be marked as TOS. That way, only one of them has to have a prefix, and it makes using the wiki a lot easier. **''For the names, the reason I chose to (temporarily) use "The New Series" (TNS) rather than "Re-imagining" is because it's more obvious to new visitors, it's more obvious what it means, it's easy to remember (and guess), easier to type, and it's consistent accross every category and page name. Having a combination of "Re-imagined" and "Re-imagining" and "Reimagined" and "Re-Imagined" and "TRS" etc makes life very awkward. ***The reason I'm not using abbreviations and the like is that I'm trying to consciously not use the layouts and abbreviations that the non-Wikia Battlestar Wiki uses. I'm trying to standardise it as Re-Imagined Series for this wiki. Sure it takes a while to type, but we have a smart category function. In terms of layout, I want to aim for a more Wookieepedia-style in-universe documenting of the BSG worlds. **''If you disagree, could you suggest what you think the best layout would be? Before I edited, there were some duplicate categories and other problems, so even if you don't adopt my suggestion, there needs to be some sort of decision.'' ***I keep finding duplicate cats and other problems, so feel free to let me know where they are. I'm not against your suggestions; I think we both have similar goals here, but differing ideas on how to get there. I truly believe that this wiki can be ressurected, and have a unique feel, different from Battlestar Wiki and more in line with other successful Wikia projects. Also, I like the image you made for the logo. I'll be putting it up as soon as I've typed this. I meant to do it yesterday, but forgot. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wireless'') 14:27, June 4, 2010 (UTC) *Sorry for the long wait for a reply - have been a little busy of late. I see that the capitalisation is personal preference on the wikis you administrate; in the same way, using proper naming conventions for categories is my preference, and how it is done on the wikis I administrate (Wookieepedia, Harry Potter Wiki, Firefly and Serenity Database, Discworld), which I believe in turn follows the original Wikipedia way of naming categories. The "smart" category system in the Monaco skin allows for quick addition of categories in any case. *As for the namespace; that's Wikia's (or the original creator of this Wiki's) doing. I think it is possible to request a change, but I'm not entirely sure if it's necessary. We'll have to do a lot of work to outstrip the Battlestar Wiki in terms of page hits and google rankings, so keeping the full name would be preferable I think. *You're right about the length of the category for episodes. I'm not really a fan of using TRS, or TNS for them since I think its too close to Battlestar Wiki's naming convention, but here's an alternative: We use Battlestar Galactica episodes for all episode relating to the Original Series, Galactica 1980 episodes for Galactica 1980, BSG season # episodes or BSG season # for the Re-Imagined Series, and Caprica season # episodes or Caprica season # for Caprica. Thoughts? - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wireless'') 13:10, June 11, 2010 (UTC)